De lo que nadie sabe
by Rexiebel
Summary: Super Junior fanfic; KangInxSungMin; Yaoi. Lo que la gente no sabe, lo que las fans no saben, es lo que tortura a Kim YoungWoon y a Lee SungMin, por que lo suyo es algo que no es fanservice.


**Esta fic esta hecho e inspirado en mi VitaMile Line, Rubii*, mi Caracola, Lucy y Renge. Para ellas porque las quiero. **

**Nada de lo que este aquí puedo decir que se ha basado en hechos reales, la mayoría son de fanaccounts, vídeos, y cosas por el estilo. Nada de esto es real, al menos comprobable y quien quiera creerlo es bajo su propio riesgo. Y creo que ya. **

**Gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El principio del último día.**

—¡Las piernas arriba animales! ¡Quiero ver esas piernas en alto o lo harán de nuevo… en calzoncillos!

Kim YoungWoon soltó un jadeo de fatiga, y aún así se esforzó por subir más las rodillas hacia su pecho, sus pulmones ardían y su cuerpo apestaba a sudor, pero simplemente él no podía rendirse. En eso se parecía el ejército al mundo del espectáculo, las palabras: _"ya no puedo"_ eran exactamente igual que ponerse una sola al cuello y tirar de ella hasta morir.

Y YoungWoon ya lo había hecho una vez.

La gente no sabía, es más podía apostar a que ni siquiera imaginaban la razón por la que se había metido en toda esa mierda casi tres años atrás. Pero era comprensible, porque nadie, nunca, ni siquiera las fans se habían colado lo suficiente en sus vidas como para saberlo, y él internamente lo agradecía.

Un grito parecido al de un ladrido lobuno estalló en el campo haciendo que se detuvieran. — ¡Pecho tierra y denme cincuenta! —Ordenó el Sargento a voz de cuello.

Todo el pelotón estaba al borde del colapso, sus piernas dolían como el infierno, al igual que su cabeza por estar tanto tiempo debajo de los rayos del sol de primavera, morían lentamente de una sed enloquecedora. Sin embargo ninguno se quejó, habían aprendido a callar cuando debían y a hablar cuando debían. YoungWoon aún se preguntaba cómo había podido lograr mantener su bocota cerrada por tanto tiempo, aunque a la larga también había aceptado sus silencios como algo positivo, no tener que escucharse siendo un imbécil había sido una mejora.

Sus brazos, anchos y trabajados se doblaron una vez más mientras pensaba en aquello. ¡Mañana! Mañana sería el día… Mañana volvería a verlo, _a él_, el motivo que nadie sabía, era lo primero y lo último, lo único para él.

—Muy bien, no lo hicieron mal para ser una panda de perros con sarna, ahora vayan a las duchas que me dan asco de sólo verlos, ¡muévanse, muévanse!

YoungWoon se puso de pie igual que el resto y colocándose en fila trotaron despacio hasta los servicios. Todos tenían la misma cara exhausta, parecía que no sólo él estaba considerando pegarse un tiro con uno de los rifles Colt de entrenamiento. Cuando por fin entraron a las duchas un suspiro general se mezcló con el repiqueteo de las regaderas, la mayoría se había desnudado en menos de un parpadeo y metido debajo del chorro de agua fría en otro. Ahí el agua tibia sólo se conocía en el invierno.

YoungWoon por su parte se tomó todo el tiempo posible, la tarde había muerto una hora atrás, saliendo de ahí todos marcharían al comedor a cenar y después a sus barracas para dormir, llegado a su punto parecía inverosímil que el día pudiera acabarse tan fácilmente. Unas pocas horas, pensó con un nudo en la garganta, unas pocas horas y tendrá a su ángel demoniaco ante sus ojos.

Se levantó de la banca donde se había sentado y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en las duchas. Nadie lo sabe, nadie tiene que saberlo realmente, pero la razón por la que Kim YoungWoon se tiró a la bebida tiene nombre y apellido.

_Lee SungMin_

Cuando YoungWoon entró a la S.M. esperando convertirse en el idol más importante de toda Corea del Sur no pensó nunca que con lo que se encontraría sería lo que muchos llaman Talón de Aquiles, porque eso si muchos lo saben, aunque no lo digan, que él daría hasta su piel y sus huesos por ese muchacho de piel de leche y labios rojos y ondulados.

Y mientras el agua fría cala su cuerpo, los recuerdos frescos de su estupidez se encargan de torturar su alma. Al principio era gracioso, ver a un chico bajito y flacucho con sonrisa de perlas poniendo todo su esfuerzo en encajar entre ellos, un montón de chicos con el mismo deseo de triunfar que él, la diferencia es que en esa época y aún ahora un poco, ellos se desprendieron de su timidez y destacaron como lucecillas de carnaval. Casi nadie lo sabe, o mejor dicho nadie ha querido darse cuenta, pero Lee SungMin habla poco y casi nada cuando está rodeado de gente porque le aterran las multitudes, y ese casi nada se convierte en casi poco cuando esta con alguien en quien ha logrado confiar.

YoungWoon extrañamente se encuentra en una especie limbo entre ambas cualidades, eso en verdad nadie lo sabe.

Y retomando sus recuerdos se encuentra con que no sabe como cambiaron las cosas tan drásticamente. De aquel inicio torpe donde SungMin aparece como un compuesto atractivo, alguien con quien podía jugar pesado, golpear y morder, pocos lo han notado, pero a SungMin le gustaban esos juegos, y sin embargo YoungWoon jamás se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima verdaderamente. Cada día temía más por él, cada maldito día se ponía más pendiente de él, y más idiota también, envuelto como estaba en sus anhelos de ser más famoso no vio como caía lentamente, como su talón era golpeado una y otra vez.

Nadie lo sabe, nadie tendría porque saberlo, pero cuando Super Junior aún era 05, SungMin acudía a su encuentro por las noches, cuando el miedo a lo desconocido no lo dejaba dormir. No hablaban de ello, en realidad no hablaban de nada, pero ambos lo sabían, porque ambos sentían lo mismo, y fue cuando YoungWoon debió darse cuenta, pero no lo hizo. Porque se sentía demasiado bien ser alguien que podía ofrecer consuelo y protección con sólo un brazo rodeándole los hombros.

Nadie nunca pensaría que SungMin de hecho fuese apegado a él, pero lo era, lo había sido, y eso era lo que más dolor le causaba a YoungWoon, que era tiempo pasado.

Porque después de eso había entrado Cho KyuHyun, y aunque eso fue a la larga la bendición más grande para todos ellos, también había sido, y seguía siendo una de las razones por las que YoungWoon había preferido la cobardía de litros de cerveza a enfrentarse a su dongsaeng y decir la verdad.

Con KyuHyun llegó la definición del grupo, pero también el _fanservice_ y con ello la separación de ambos.

Porque nadie lo sabe, a excepción de unos cuando miembros que no van más allá de JungSoo, HeeChul y DongHee, que si hay algo que YoungWoon y SungMin no hacen cuando están juntos es fanservice.

La idea de tocarse como pulpos hambrientos unos a otros, había empezado siendo verdaderamente vomitiva, hasta que con ello vino un poco más de fama, y todos tuvieron que aceptarlo lo mejor que les era posible. Por eso lo hacían con quien más estuviesen cómodos, y por ello YoungWoon y JungSoo se encontraron enzarzados más de una vez a menos de un palmo de aplastarse los labios unos contra otros, porque de hecho en la intimidad eran asexuales el uno para el otro.

"Feo" era una palabra amable para dirigirse entre ambos, y algo que definitivamente no podría decirle a SungMin ni siquiera estando en una mesa de tortura, porque el chico era condenamente bello, de pies a cabeza, centímetro a centímetro, de niño con carita de querubín al debutar a adulto sensual en las más recientes presentaciones. YoungWoon lo había visto crecer, madurar a su cuerpo y por eso estaba convencido de que nunca, jamás en todo el mundo habría alguien más hermoso que él.

—¿Tu último día cierto? —Pregunta uno de los chicos del pelotón, de sonrisa amable y cara redonda, un par de años más joven que él pero de apariencia considerablemente más avejentada.

—Sí—responde sencillamente sin saber si la sequedad en su garganta es de emoción o de pánico, o tal vez de ambas.

Unas horas más y podrá verlo. Nadie lo sabe, nadie tiene porque saberlo, pero Kim YoungWoon lleva dos años esperando por hacerlo, la última vez que lo vio, SungMin contenía las lágrimas y él le murmuraba bajito unas palabras que no sabía si podían hacerse realidad.

"—_Todo irá mejor."_

Sabía que de hecho todo iba mejor para SungMin, portada individual de disco, comerciales, entrevistas en revistas, radio, musicales… Pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no creía que las cosas fueran a ir mejor para él. Porque ya no era él mismo.

Lo cierto era que poco se reconocía, viéndose cada día en el espejo al levantarse, repudiando en su cabeza a ese que había defraudado a todos los miembros, incluyendo a KiBum que ya no participaba en las actividades y a HanGeng que volvió a China para hacer su propia carrera, dando nauseas por lo que hizo y lo que no hizo. Porque un idol de pacotilla tal vez pudiese comportarse como él lo había hecho, pero no un _Super Junior. _Un Super Junior no buscaba riñas en un bar y tampoco conducía un auto en estado de ebriedad.

Nadie lo sabe, porque Kim YoungWoon no lo ha dicho, pero bebía para olvidarse de su heterosexualidad tirada por la borda; para arrancarse ese amor que creció sin él proponérselo; para, las noches en que su mente se ha dormido en el alcohol, enfrentarse a SungMin, tomarlo de los hombros y decirle que haga lo que haga no puede sacarlo de su corazón y por tanto tiene que hacerse responsable.

Nadie nunca preguntó y el jamás lo hubiese dicho, pero desde la primera copa YoungWoon supo que no funcionaría, y ahora sentado en la mesa, con su charola frente a sus ojos se repite que debió haberse detenido, pero al igual que el amor ha sido estúpido e irracional.

Suelta un suspiro e intenta desatar el nudo de su garganta para aflorar una sonrisa el día de mañana. Al menos va a verlos, no sólo a _él_, y por ellos tiene que estar bien, o eso intenta repetirse como un mantra mientras arrastra los pies hasta su catre. Porque tiene que demostrarles que ha cambiando, que merece una segunda oportunidad, y tal vez si se esfuerza lo suficiente esta vez sea capaz de abrir la boca y su corazón ante Lee SungMin.

Aunque él sabe que SungMin lo sabe, y lo que más lo destroza es que pese a eso no consiguió una primera oportunidad.

Kim YoungWoon recuesta su cabeza en la flácida almohada y saca la fotografía de debajo de ella, están todos, los quince, pero él sólo ve a uno, y se promete que esta vez no enredará ninguna soga en su cuello, porque como en el ejército, en el mundo del espectáculo y en el amor las segundas oportunidades son una farsa.


End file.
